With the increasing of science and technology, various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets and notebook computers, have entered the daily human life, people can watch movies, play games and the like, by using a mobile phone, and the daily human life has been greatly enriched.
When the battery of the electronic device is exhausted, the electronic device needs to be connected to a power supply through a connector so as to get charged; when a file transmitting is, required between electronic devices, the electronic devices also need to be connected together through the connector.
However, the fixation between a current connector and the electronic device is substantially a fixed connection, the electronic device and the connector cannot rotate relative to each other. The electronic device may rotate during the use process, causing the connector to drive the charging line to get twisted, and the charging line may be twisted to be braided, thus damaging the charging line, and causing poor contact.